Pusillanime
by SNAPESLOVEx
Summary: PWP HarrySeverus... En gros ils voient des étoiles ensemble... hehehehe!
1. Chapter 1

Salut, vous vous êtes ennuyé? Je vous entend crier d'ici 'NOOOOOOON PAS ENCORE ELLE ET SES HISTOIRES CHOQUANTES!' Bin celle-là est pas choquante, mais la prochaine... on Verra hihihi je vous aime!

DISCLAIMER: Les persos sont pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR

**Pusillanime**

Chapitre 1

Ils venaient tous de participer, cela faisait une heure de cela et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient nerveux quant au résultat des tirages...

Le professeur McGonagall avait eu une idée fantastique, croyait-elle, en organisant un concours dans lequel les gagnants se méritaient une journée complète avec leur professeur préféré. Mieux encore, les gagnants auraient droit à un souper spécial avec ce professeur. Tout ça pour améliorer les relations entre les professeurs et les élèves...

Le seul hic...

'T'en fais pas Neville, ça ne peut pas être si l'enfer que ça. Lança Seamus à un longdubat tremblant de peur.

'N.. n..Non... Non tu as raison. Fini par dire le garçon terrorisé.

Neville avait souhaité gagner et il avait gagné... Le problème c'est qu'il venait de gagner une journée complète avec le professeur Snape. Au lieu d'écrire McGonagall dans la case 'Votre choix' il l'avait inscrit dans la case 'Choix à éviter'!

'Si tu veux, on peux échanger. Dit Hermione en se frappant la tête mentalement.

'Non, encore moins! Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver avec Fol'oeil! Répondit Neville.

Demain, ils allaient tous se lever et rejoindre leur professeur attitré pour la journée, Harry était plus ou moins enjoué, ce n'était pas une idée qui lui plaisait, mais en même temps ça lui donnait un jour de congé, surtout qu'il allait la passer avec l'ennuyante Trelawney! Évidemment il fallu qu'il tombe sur un professeur qui n'était même pas dans son programme de l'année, mais il ne restait qu'elle, ses autres choix déjà pris par ceux qui passèrent avant lui. Harry avait choisi Hagrid, mais ce fut Ron qui en écopa. Il se consolait en se disant qu'au moins il n'était pas emprisonné par les griffes de cet homme, le professeur Snape.

En se levant ce matin-là, Hermione trouva un Neville accroupit sur lui-même, tremblant quasi en larmes, pas habillé dans le coin de la salle commune.

'Je veux pas y aller, j'ai tellement peur de lui! S'exclama le garçon.

'Heum... Neville? Tu veux échanger avec moi? Demanda-t-elle.

'Non j'aime pas Fol'oeil non plus tu sais!

Elle s'en alla sans ajouter un mot, pourquoi se battre alors qu'elle non plus ne voulait pas se retrouver avec Snape toute la journée!

'Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Harry en le voyant.

'Je crois que je vais être malade. Dit Neville tout bas. 'Je ne pourrai pas aller à la journée, tu veux bien me remplacer?

'Bien sûre! Répondit Harry tout sourire. Il allait tout faire pour ne pas être avec Trelawney.

Ce qu'il avait omis de demander, vous l'aurez deviné...

'Alors c'est à quel endroit ton rendez-vous? Demanda Harry.

'À la sortie des cachots, dans 3 minutes, j'te conseil de pas être en retard hein! Dit Neville, redevenu normal.

'Super! Alors on se revoit ce soir! Dit Harry en se sauvant à l'endroit cité par Longdubat.

_'Merde, il va me tuer._ Pensa Neville. _'Bah, il avait qu'à demander avec qui je passais la journée, c'est pas de ma faute en fait!_

Les épaules moins lourdes de ne pas avoir à endurer Trelawney toute une journée, journée d'enfer selon lui, c'est avec le sourire qu'il arriva à la sortie des cachots et s'y assit afin d'attendre... Oh! Attendre qui? Harry ne l'avait pas demandé à Neville!

Des bruits de pas commencèrent à se faire entendre, ils venaient du fond des cachots.

Harry froça les sourcils l'instant de _commencer_ à réaliser que peut-être que...

'Tiens, voici mon étudiant de la journée... Fit la voix qu'Harry redoutait tant.

Le jeune étudiant se retourna pour appercevoir une forme noire adossée au mur de pierre, les bras croisés.

'Tiens, voici mon professeur de la journée... Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

'Je doute que vous m'ayez choisi en tant que modèle pour aujourd'hui, je me trompe? Demanda l'homme sans bouger.

'Vrai, mais je ne savais pas avant d'arriver ici, j'ai remplacé Ne..

'Neville, je sais. Je croyais arriver ici et ne trouver personne, ainsi avoir la paix de cette sotte idée du professeur McGonagall, mais voilà que je me retrouve avec pire, voyez-vous ça! Ironisa-t-il.

'Si vous voulez, je peux partir. Dit Harry sans montrer de regret.

'Ah mais non, vous êtes ici, autant en finir.

'Mon petit doigt me dit que vous n'êtes pas enchanté de ce _match parfait_. Ironisa aussitôt Harry.

'Et bien disons que cela vous donnera une occasion d'apprendre à faire les choses de la bonne manière, c'est-à-dire la mienne.

'Que faisaons-nous dans ce cas là? Demanda Harry.

'Suivez-moi.

Ils se rendirent à l'entrée de ce qui semblait être l'endroit dans lequel Snape vivait.

'Ou sommes-nous? Osa-t-il.

'C'est ici que j'habite.

'Et qu'avons-nous à y faire?

'Y passer la journée, voyons!

Mince! Enfermé avec Snape toute une journée! Finallement Trelawney n'était pas un si mauvais choix! Neville allait lui payer!

'Veuillez prendre place. Dit Snape en lui pointant de la main une chaise qui avait l'air confortable. 'Nous allons bavarder un peu, à savoir si vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Ajouta l'homme.

La bonne voie? Mais de quoi parlait-il!

'Alors... Commença Snape en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Le professeur prit place juste en face d'Harry et se croisa les jambes. 'Vous allez dans votre famille cet été, dites-moi?

'Heu... Il semblerait oui. Répondit Harry, éberlué par le calme troublant de Snape.

'Étant donné que nous allons passé ET la journée ET la soirée ensemble, laissez-moi trouver un moyen confortable de vous aborder.

Hein? De l'aborder... Aborder, dans son vocabulaire, c'était quand on voulait flirter avec une fille, quelque chose d'intime...

'De m'aborder professeur?

'Absolument, je ne tient pas à ce qu'il y ait un malaise ou encore pire une querelle entre nous aujourd'hui, ce sera plus simple, qu'en penses-tu?

Est-ce que Snape était comme ça? C'était le vrai Snape qui lui parlait? Celui que personne ne pouvait voir en temps normal? Plutôt gênant, mais mieux qu'à l'habitude en tout cas.

'Bien. Fini par dire Harry après un long silence.

'Alors je vous aborde définitivement... Comment allez-vous cette année?

'Je vais plutôt bien, merci de vous en soucier, vous-même?

'En excellente forme si vous tenez vraiment à le savoir. Répondit l'homme en versant d'avantage d'eau dans le verre du jeune homme. 'Vous venez de m'aborder à votre tour. Fit remarquer Snape.

Harry n'était pas du genre audacieux, en tout cas pas avec des gens comme son professeur de potions, mais on aurait dit que la nouvelle attitude de Snape le rendait un peu plus confortable.

'Ravit que ce soit aussi facile. Fit Harry en souriant un tout petit peu. Son sourire n'eut pas de réponse, mais cela, il s'y attendait.

'Le but de cet _activité_, si j'ose dire, est d'apprendre à connaître l'autre un peu plus. Bien que je ne soit pas tout à fait d'accord avec ce fait, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

'Pourquoi? S'informa le jeune homme.

'Voyez ce petit oiseau à la fenêtre?

'Oui.

'C'est un rapporteur.

'Le lien dans tout ça c'est quoi?

'Si je n'agit pas correctement, il s'envolera et ira tout rapporter à McGonagall. Pareil pour vous.

'Oui, mais il pourrait avoir faim et s'envoler n'importe...

'Non, crois-moi, s'il s'envole, nous aurons de quoi nous poser des questions.

'Et quels sont les conséquences?

'Ça, je n'en sait rien et je ne désir pas le savoir, connaissant McGonagall, elle a tout concocté avec Dumbledore sans aucun doute.

'Je vois. Dit Harry.

'Parles-moi de toi. Dit Snape.

Silence. Que dire sur lui qu'il ne sait pas déjà?

'Ce que je vais dire, vous le savez sûrement.

'Tu peux tout me dire dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas? Insista Snape.

'Je ne sais pas si je devrais, vous savez.

'Non je ne sais pas, mais une chose est certaine, les questions que je te poses, j'y répondrai aussi si tu le souhaites.

'Bien. Par quoi commencer... Réfléchit Harry.

'Toi, en général, les études, la vie personelle, sentimentale, ce que tu préfères, essaies de trouver des choses que je ne sais pas sur toi. L'encouragea Snape en versant encore de l'eau dans les deux verres.

'Moi, je suis plutôt ennuyant comme être! Sourit-il. 'Ma vie personelle, je n'en ai pas, tout le monde me suit pas à pas. Ma vie sentimentale, je n'en ai pas non plus, j'aimerais bien aimer quelqu'un, mais tout le monde me connaît alors c'est pas vraiment un défi. Je préfère effectivement boire de l'eau que tout autre chose. Blagua-t-il.

'Tu aimes t'amuser à ce que je vois.

'Qui n'aime pas ça? Vous, vous vous amusez?

'Et bien...

'Vous avez dit que vous répondriez aux mêmes questions que mo...

'Et je vais le faire. Bien sûre qu'il m'arrive de m'amuser.

'Que faites-vous?

'Je lis.

'Allons c'est pas possible! Répondit Harry sans réfléchir.

'En effet... Marcher dans la forêt interdite, ÇA c'est amusant.

'Vous rigolez?

'Non Potter, ça m'amuse vraiment.

'Les seules fois que j'y suis allé c'était la nuit, rien d'amusant. Rétorqua Harry.

'Le jour il y a tant à voir, c'est magnifique.

'Comme nous devons faire une activité durant la journée, pourquoi ne m'enmèneriez-vous pas dans la forêt?

'Parce que c'est interdit.

'Alors qu'allons-nous faire?

Snape se leva doucement et se rendit à la fenêtre sans mot dire, il l'ouvrit et d'un seul geste, petrifia le petit oiseau.

_Ça y est, il va me tuer!_ Pensa Harry alors que son seul témoin ne pouvait plus bouger.

'De cette façon... Commença Snape. 'Personne ne saura que nous y sommes allé.

_Ouff!_

Dans la forêt, Harry suivait Snape de près, se perdre n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, surtout que si ça arrivait, son prof de potions allait se retrouver dans la merde par sa faute alors qu'il commençait à le trouver sympa!

Snape lui montra une panoplie d'endroits tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres avant d'arriver près d'un lac dont l'eau n'était pas bleue, mais orange.

'C'est ici que j'aime venir ne rien faire.

Même sans l'oiseau rapporteur, Snape continuait d'être aimable, incroyable!

'Et vous pensez ici?

'Entre autre.

'Comment ça entre autre?

'J'aime aussi faire ça... Dit Snape en s'allongeant dans l'herbe moelleuse à souhait. 'Et je regarde le ciel, parfois je trouve le sommeil. Fais-le ty verras c'est très reposant.

Comme demandé, Harry s'allongea à côté de Snape et croisa ses doigts derrière sa tête en regardant le ciel.

'Tu pourras me montrer ce que tu aimes faire toi aussi, plus tard. Lança Snape.

'D'accord. C'est tellement silencieux ici, même pas un oiseau qui chante, juste le bruit de l'eau, c'est vrai que ça donne envie de dormir.

En rouvrant les yeux, Harry trouva Snape sur le ventre, accoudé près de lui qui le regardait. Et bien figurez-vous que Snape lui sourit presque!

'Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Harry soudainement nerveux.

'Mais rien.

Harry se leva d'un coup sec et s'épousseta.

'Je crois que nous devrions rentrer. Afirma-t-il ensuite.

'Si tu le souhaites. Soupira Snape en se levant.

Étonnant ce _nouveau_ Snape.

'Que faisons-nous maintenant? Demanda le professeur.

'Ce que j'aime faire, on ne peut pas le faire malheureusement.

'Qu'est-ce que c'est?

'J'aime regarder les étoiles, mais c'est le jour, vous voyez.

'J'ai une solution, viens avec moi.

Une fois de retour dans le logement de Snape, il le fit entrer dans sa chambre.

'Ceci est mon placard.

'Heumm... Vous voulez jouer à cache-cache?

'Non imbécile! Rit presque Snape. 'Entres.

Et Harry y entra, il fut estomaqué.

'Mais... mais... C'est sublime!

Une fois la porte refermée, on avait l'impression de flotter dans l'espace, des milions et des milions d'étoiles, partout.

'N'est-ce pas magnifique? Moi aussi j'ai la mauvaise habitude de perdre mon temps à admirer les étoiles et comme je dors la nuit la plupart du temps, j'ai amené le ciel nocturne ici.

'On a l'impression d'être dans un rêve! Chuchota Harry, les yeux grands ouvert, ébahi par tant de beauté.

'Oui, un rêve. Chuchota Snape en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry pour admirer le ciel avec lui.

'On... On devrais peut-être sortir maintenant. Bégaya Harry.

'Si tu veux. Soupira Snape.

'Je ne veux pas, mais vous me rendez incofortable.

'Comment cela? Demanda Snape.

'Vous êtes si près de moi, je... Je n'y suis pas habitué... Je connais le professeur Snape, pas l'homme au nom de Severus Snape et c'est très différent, oui j'avoue être intimidé.

'Désolé, je ne voulais pas...

'Non non, ce n'est pas votre faute puisque vous y êtes obligé.

'D'après ce que je sais, il n'y a pas d'oiseau pour me surveiller, je ne suis obligé à rien.

'Alors vous...

'N'apprécies-tu pas?

'Mais bien sûre, je ne m'attendais pas à ça c'est tout. Dit Harry en regardant les étoiles à nouveau.

'Ça pourrait être tellement différent si tu faisais pareil.

'Vous voulez dire quoi par là?

'Si tu t'ouvrais un peu à moi. Dit-il en posant à nouveau ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry.

'Comment je dois faire?

Severus se colla contre le dos d'Harry en silence et le serra doucement en posant son menton sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

'Regardes le ciel et dis-moi que c'est beau.

'C'est magnifique, bien plus beau vu de cette façon.

'Avec un ami, quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, c'est toujours plus beau. Chuchota Snape.

'J'aimerais toucher les étoiles, Dit Harry tout bas.

'J'aimerais que tu le puisses. Ajouta Snape en prenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

'Elles tournent lentement autour de nous.

'Autour de... nous. Répéta Snape en un murmure.

'Combien y'en a-t-il vous croyez?

'Autant que tu le souhaites.

'C'est vraiment impressionant. Dit Harry.

'C'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau en ce monde, mais il y a une étoile qui brille encore plus que toutes celles-là.

'Ou est-elle?

'Je la tiens entre mes bras. Chuchota Snape en le serrant un peu plus.

'C'est gentil, c'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on m'ait dite. Vous êtes comme l'espace dans lequel flottent toutes ces étoiles... Vous veillez sur moi, en ce moment.

'C'est parce que l'espace... Les étoiles... ne font qu'un.

'Le ciel ne serait plus aussi beau avec une seule étoile par contre. Sussura Harry.

'Le miens le serait encore plus. Une feuille qui tombe d'un arbre en automne, c'est beau, c'est un moment unique... Si on la voit tomber, la dernière feuille...

'Je comprend. Dit Harry.

'Et mon étoile... A-t-elle envie d'être avec moi pour la soirée, à présent?

'Oui.

**Bin voilà, ce fut le premier chapitre de mon two shot! C'est ti pas un retour en force ça! Ceci n'est qu'un petit texte détente, alors au prochain chap!**

**-SNAPESLOVE-**


	2. Chapitre II

Et oui, comme promis, la suite de cette histoire qui est, ma foi... Assez classique en son genre, mais tellement amusante à écrire. Hein que c'est amusant d'écrire des classiques? On a toujours un petit penchant pour le Harry timide et le Severus qui fait les premiers pas, d'une histoire romantique qui nous fait dire 'OOOnnnnn que c'est mignon!'. Peut-être n'aimez-vous pas mon histoire, mais à moi elle me fait dire qu'ils sont mignons! Bon, assez causé!

DISCLAIMER: Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR!

**Pusillanime**

Chapitre 2

Un peu plus tard, quelques minutes plus tard en fait, ils se rendirent dans la pièce principale de l'habitation de Snape, c'est-à-dire un genre de salon sombre, éclairé par quelques bougies sur pied, quatre sofas et un bureau recouvert de paperasse pêle-mêle.

Harry avait pris place sur un des sofas et... Il buvait un verre d'eau, à croire que Snape n'avait que ça à lui offrir! L'homme en question vint prendre place sur le sofa juste à côté et, se croyant maintenant dans le droit de tout faire, il prit la main du jeune homme et ouvrit la bouche afin de laisser sortir quelques mots...

Mais Harry reprit sa main vite et fixa Severus d'un drôle d'air...

'Bien que nous soyons amis, professeur...

Aïe, le mot qui faisait mal, Harry venait de faire ciler les oreilles de Snape.

'Je n'ai jamais eu de contactes aussi proches avec mes autres amis, vous êtes d'un spécial. Termina Harry.

'Ce n'est pas...

ARGH! Harry n'avait pas perçus la subtilité de son message pourtant évident dans un sens.

'Je veux dire... Se reprit Snape... 'Je t'offre un peu plus qu'une simple amitié, voilà.

Harry se leva et vint s'assoire sur le coin libre du sofa de Severus, il lui prit la main et lui envoya un regard intense qui fit presque rêver Severus...

'Severus... Je peux vous appeler Severus hein?

L'homme fit signe que oui.

'Severus, si tu m'offres cette amitié particulière, je la veut bien. Ce sera comme avoir un père hein?

'... Severus était sans mots.

'Est-ce que je me trompe? Demanda Harry.

'Non.

Il venait de confirmer qu'il avait envie de remplacer James Potter, grave erreur, mais impossible de revenir sur ses paroles.

'C'est bien ce que je croyais. Dit Harry en retournant à sa place. 'Nous pourrions admirer les étoiles une dernière fois avant que je ne reparte?

'Bien sûre. Soupira le professeur qui se fouètait mentalement jusqu'au point de presque ressentir la douleur.

La porte s'ouvrit grand et ils purent appercevoir McGonagall avec un plateau sur roue, deux couverts et de quoi boire.

'Voilà messieux, votre repas de fin de soirée. Dit-elle avant de disparraître aussitôt sans dire un seul mot de plus.

Harry lança un regard à Severus et ils se levèrent enssemble afin d'apporter tout ça au centre de la pièce. Les couverts biens placés, ils mangèrent... Enfin, Harry mangea, mais voyant que Severus n'avait pas l'appétit, il arrêta subitement.

'Tu n'as pas faim?

'Ce n'est pas ça.

'Alors qu'y a-t-il? S'inquiéta Harry.

'Une seule journée et je me rend compte que je n'ai pas envie de la terminer, peux-tu y croire! Avoua-t-il en portant sa main à son front.

'Heu... Je peux revenir n'importe quand. Si personne n'est au courant.

'Pourquoi si personne n'est au courant? Fit Snape.

'Bien je doute que tout le monde approuve, enfin, j'en sais rien, je dis ça comme ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça en fin de compte, laisses tomber veux-tu?

Rien à comprendre dans le comportement d'Harry, il agissait drôlement. Peut-être était-ce trop précipité comme approche?

'Harry, oublies ce que j'ai dit, je sais pertinement que cela est impossible. Par ailleurs, tu as bien mieux à faire que de venir flâner avec un professeur aussi ennuyant qu'une pierre des champs.

'Ce n'est pas la pierre qui fait du champs une beauté? C'est comme les étoiles ça, ne dis pas de sottises, je croirais m'entendre moi-même! Rigola Harry.

'Mangeons. Dit Severus.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard...

'Je ne sais pas qui a cuisiné ceci, sûrement les elfes, mais c'était très bon, n'est-ce pas?

'En effet. Répondit l'homme.

'Nous pourrions aller dans votre placard maintenant?

Severus fut surprit de la volonté du jeune homme. Il se leva, tendit la main et quand Harry la prit, il se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Severus ouvrit la porte du placard et y laissa le jeune garçon entrer en premier, puis referma la porte derrière eux.

'Si tu veux, est-ce que je peux revenir de temps à autre dans cet endroit, je l'aime tellement?

'Quand tu voudras.

'Prends-moi dans tes bras, le ciel est tellement plus beau de cette manière. Dit Harry.

Mais Severus ne le fit pas, il resta silencieux à regarder son étoile émerveillée par la brillance des autres. Il en avait envie, mais le faire en reviendrait à obtenir une satisfaction personelle qu'il ne pourrait partager. Alors à quoi bon?

'Severus?

Silence.

'Ou es-tu? Je ne te vois plus.

'Juste derrière toi.

'Regardes bien. Dit Harry.

Il se plaça derrière l'homme et l'entoura de ses bras à son tour, soupira avant de dire...

'Hein que c'est bien plus beau ainsi?

'Oui.

Les étoiles tournoyaient doucement autour d'eux, ce qui donnait l'impression à Harry que c'était eux qui tournaient sur eux même.

'C'est comme une danse et nous sommes le centre de tout ça, tout le monde nous regarde en silence, ils nous laissent faire tranquillement...

'Oui. Chuchota Severus en regardant le ciel, les yeux presque brillants.

'Severus?

'oui?

'Il fait noir...

'... Encore une fois Severus ne savait que répondre, alors il se tut.

'Retournes-toi s'il te plaît. Demanda Harry.

Severus le fit, il se retrouva face à Harry et ce dernier reprit possession du torse de l'homme avec ses bras.

'Là, ça c'est comme une vraie danse.

Severus tendit son cou et vint déposer un petit baiser sur la joue d'Harry.

'C'est gentil. Fit Harry.

'Nous devrions arrêter maintenant. Suggéra Severus.

'J'aime être ici.

'Oui, mais ce...

'Avec toi. Termina le jeune étudiant.

Sans mot, il était sans mot ce Severus!

'Moi aussi. Rétorqua la figure professorale.

'Severus je ne sais pas ce qui... Donnes-moi un autre de ces baisers... Je veux dire... Ah mais fais-le s'il te plaît...

Désemparé et étourdit par les paroles d'Harry, Severus ne prit pas de temps pour penser et le serra plus fort en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue, il y resta d'ailleurs collé quelques secondes de plus que le premier avant de se reculer pour regarder Harry dans les yeux avec difficulté, car il était gêné de son geste non réfléchi.

'Tu ne manques pas d'audace... Affirma Severus.

'Au contraire... Ça m'a tout prit pour le dire, mais j'aime tellement ce que ça me fait.

'Harry? Dit Severus en lui prenant le menton pour le regarder encore.

'Severus...

Ils se regardaient sans plus rien dire, ils savaient tout deux qu'ils allaient encore le faire, mais quelque chose les empêchait de le faire tout de suite. Ils se regardaient sérieusement, Harry avaient envie de dire quelque chose pour briser ce moment un peu intimidant, mais ne trouvait rien à dire... Et la figure de l'homme qui s'approchait à une vitesse si lente, l'homme lui donnait le temps de dire non...

'Oui... Soupira Harry avant d'entâmer son chemin vers l'homme.

La distance entre eux réduisait très doucement et Harry ferma les yeux, il le savait, il voulait. Avant de fermer les siens, Severus admira le visage en face de lui et pu même sentir son odeur charmante, il le savait lui aussi, il voulait lui aussi...

Ils se touchèrent de leurs lèvres, ce fut comme un soulagement pour Severus, comme un nouveau sentiment pour Harry... L'étoile avait embrassé l'espace harmonieusement. Le coeur d'Harry faisait presque mal tellement il battait inhabituellement, mais il aimait ça, c'était comme être sur le point de pleurer et d'en même temps ressentir une hâte innexpliquable. Il se recula, les yeux fuyants, il baissa quasiment la tête, mais se reprit assez vite pour regarder Severus.

'Si j'étais un imbécile, j'aurais cru de l'amitié... Mais...

'Tu n'es pas un imbécile, et ce n'est pas de l'amitié...

L'heure du compte rendu venait de sonner, il fallait se rendre avec son professeur attitré dans la grande salle. Les élèves prirent place aux longues tables et les professeurs à la leur.

'Alors Neville, pas trop traumatisé? demanda Hermione.

'Non, ça va, Harry à prit ma place.

'QUOI? Harry a accepté? S'étonna-t-elle.

'Heu, je tiens à dire qu'il ne m'avait pas prévenu que c'était Snape!

'Alors? Il t'a bien martirysé? Redemanda-t-elle.

'Tellement que j'en ai vu des étoiles! Affirma Harry en souriant.

'Whoa! Ça dû être terrible! S'exclama Ron.

'Oh oui, terrible! Approuva Harry. 'Et toi Hermione?

'Ah j'ai tellement adoré, Fol'oeil est un être à découvrir!

'Eh bin moi j'ai trouvé l'expérience assez emmerdante. Répondit Ron. 'Mais j'arrive pas à croire que t'ais passé la journée avec Snape!

'Eh bien oui.

Et à la table des professeur...

'Alors, mes chers collègues... Commença McGonagall... 'Comment s'est passé votre journée? Tiens, Fol'oeil, à toi.

'Mademoiselle Granger est une personne très ouverte d'esprit, au début elle avait une rétiscense à ma présence, mais après seulement quelque heures elle s'est tout de suite intéressé à ce que nous avaon fait. Nous avons d'abord excercé quelques sorts de réchauffement et je lui ai expliqué comment faire des choses sans lui montrer, elle a tout réussi! Cette jeune dame est d'une brillance! Ensuite nous avons fait notre devoir, c'est-à-dire bavardé afin de nous connaître d'avantage, ce fut très enrichissant. Nous avons par la suite feuilleté des livres, mangé et finallement bavardé encore, j'adore parler avec elle.

'Bravo! Voilà un bel exemple de ce que j'attendais de cette activité! Affirma McGonagall. 'Et vous, Albus?

'Eh bien laissez-moi vous dire que monsieur Malfoy est un personnage attanchant... Rigola l'homme... 'Il n'a jamais montré le moindre plaisir à grignoter des sucreries... Nous avons bavardé... Enfin, J'AI bavardé pour nous deux. En fin de compte, il est resté assi les bras croisés toute la journée, il a mangé en silence et est reparti aussitôt. Désolé Minerva, mais c'est ce qui est arrivé!

'Severus?

'Oui bon, j'étais sencé me retrouver avec Longdubat, mais quelle fut ma surprise de trouver Potter à notre point de rencontre...

Les professeurs s'attendaient au pire.

'Il est entré. Nous avons effectivement bavardé. Nous sommes allé dans la forêt, puis nous avons mangé.

'Mais encore, élaborez je vous prie. Dit McGonagall.

'Il est d'une politesse à tuer ce gosse.

'C'est tout?

'Et bien oui. Dit Severus en se croisant les doigts.

'Severus... Dit Dumbledore... 'Ou est donc le rapporteur? J'ai tendance à vouloir croire que vous lui avez fait quelque chose...

'J'en sais ri... Et bien ... Je l'ai pétifié.

Un hoquet de surprise fit se retourner tout les professeurs et élèves.

'Pourquoi? Demanda Trelawney.

'Il me gênait, voilà. Rien n'est arrivé à monsieur Potter si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

'Permets-moi d'en douter. Dit Dumbledore.

'Pourquoi donc?

'À voir son sourire niais, quelque chose est arrivé... Severus, si tu venais dans mon bureau pour me raconter tout ça?

'Ce ne sera pas un plaisir, mais je veux bien.

Quand Harry remarqua que Dumbledore se levait avec Severus, il eut soudainement un frisson de nervosité.

Quelques interminables heures plus tard, Harry, seul dans la salle vit Severus passer pour rejoindre ses quartiers, il ne remarqua pas le jeune homme. Harry couru vite et rattrapa l'homme à l'entrée de chez lui.

'Severus! Dit-il fort pour se faire entendre.

'Harry... Entres.

'Que s'est-il passé?

'J'ai tout raconté à Dumbledore.

'Et?

'Il a dit... Les étoiles rendent tout le monde heureux, mais encore faut-il choisir la sienne, la bonne aussi.

'Je ne comprend pas. Dit Harry.

'En gros il ne veut pas que je te côtoie.

'Hein?

'Mais non Harry, c'est le contraire! Dit-il en fixant les yeux du jeune homme.

'C'est vrai?

'Oui, il a dit aussi... Je le savais.

'J'imagine que je ne dois pas chercher à savoir comment, c'est toujours comme ça!

'Qu'allons-nous faire à présent? Demanda Severus.

'Mais rien.

**Ça fini de même, c'est du soft... Bin oui ça surprend hein! Argh allez quoi, y'en aura d'autres!**

**-SNAPESLOVE-**


End file.
